1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a portable electronic device and a hinge mechanism, and more particularly, to a portable electronic device and a hinge mechanism having embedded antennas.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of wireless communication technology, recently, the wireless communication technology has been widely applied in various fields, such as video program, wireless communication, and satellite positioning. In order to cater to the requirement of the electronic device, the signal transceiver circuit is reduced gradually, and is integrated in the electronic device, so as to improve the using convenience. However, with the requirement that the wireless communication functions (e.g. mobile communication function, global satellite positioning function, wireless network function, or digital broadcasting function etc.) of the electronic device become increasingly diversified, after each signal transceiver circuit is integrated into the electronic device, it is necessary for the manufacturers of the electronic device to dispose the respective antenna in the residual space of the electronic device. The antenna is one of the important elements affecting the quality of the wireless communication, so when the volume of the electronic device increasingly develops a design trend of being short, small, light, and thin, for the manufacturers of the electronic device, it is a problem to be solved by researcher how to integrate the antenna of various signal transceiver circuits in the electronic device.